Day one
by Maroon-dragon
Summary: Some pieces of the story of Loki and Tony as fathers and the troubles that come with it. It was just an idea that wouldn't leave and I needed to let off some steam.


**AN: There are a lot of Mpreg stories out there and a lot of Superhusband thingies…but this thing popped into my head when someone said they wanted Supersmartassfamily to happen. So here it is…it's just a quick drabble so I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**Day one:**

"Stark, I am going to kill you!" The screams that echoed through the building had the rest of the team cowering. They had all gathered when they got a frantic call from Tony telling them that Loki was in labor. The god was pretty scary in his usual state of mind, but right now they wondered if they would see the iron man ever fly again.

"Do you think we should check on whether or not Loki has killed him yet?" Clint suggested from his position on the couch.

"I'm not going in there. I don't think the other guy would like it very much, but if you want to go and check…" Bruce's fingers were firmly planted in the couch, trying to keep himself from 'having an episode'.

"Oh no, I'm not going in there. Tony brought this on himself by marrying Loki. Seriously, is anyone else here having trouble accepting the fact that Tony is the first one of us with kids?" The others seemed just as perturbed by the idea.

"Well I always thought he would have kids before any of us, but more of the one-night stand screw up variety." Natasha would probably have been right, had it not been for a certain Norse god.

"Oh man, did you remember that day Thor walked in on them? I don't think New York has ever seen such a thunderstorm." They all let out a chuckle at that. Thor himself was currently pacing the hallway in front of the room Loki was in, the next best option as Loki had personally spelled him out of the room when he tried to get in.

"Or the wedding ceremony, where they were caught by Frigga before it had even started." Clint commented as once again a scream tore through the tower. Pepper pulled a face at that.

"I was there with her and while I now fully understand why Tony left me for him, I still wish I could forget that." No one could deny that Loki was a rather fine specimen of a man. All of a sudden there was a different type of wailing ringing in the tower.

"I guess the baby is here then." Steve said, stating the obvious. About half an hour later Tony came into the room with something wrapped in a blue blanket and a shit eating grin on his face.

"Guys, meet Amund Phil Laufeyson Stark." Even Natasha cracked a smile at the little bundle of joy in his arms. It was really the cutest baby ever. He had big grey eyes, which would probably turn brown in the next couple of months, a cute button nose and dimples when it smiled. He was passed over to Pepper who looked like she would never ever let go of it.

"Why Amund?" Bruce asked as he and Tony watched all the strong and cool avengers turn mushy.

"Oh I let Loki pick. Something about it meaning divine protection. You can't deny the kid has the most awesome people to protect it." Thor did the most ridiculous thing with his face that had the little baby make small gurgle sounds. Tony figured it probably was his idea of laughter.

"Stark, if something happens to him while in their custody I'm holding you responsible."

"Oh come on, the kid has the right to meet his god parents. Feeling better then?" Said man asked the god that stood next to him.

"Magic was helpful, yes. Don't think I will be repeating it any time soon though." The sharpness however wasn't really there as the god looked at his son being cooed over. Tony entangled his fingers with his husbands, giving them a little squeeze.

"Don't worry reindeer games, I think one is enough….for now."

**Year four**:

"Amund, get down from there right now!" Loki yelled as he looked at his son who was perched precariously on an enormous tower of books. The boy clearly had been spending too much time with that bird brain.

"No! I do what I want!" was the stubborn reply. Their kid really was too smart and Tony should stop saying things like that in front of him.

"If you do not get down from there right now, daddy is going to use magic and you know how you dislike it when I do." The child seemed to contemplate it for a moment.

"Will I get a cookie if I get down?" If Loki hadn't been sure it was his kid up there, he definitely knew now.

"No, I am not going to reward you for this insolent behavior!" Why was he arguing with his four year old? From the looks of it he might actually lose the argument as well.

"Not even when I give back this?" for a moment the god wasn't sure what 'this' exactly was, until he saw the small blue dot. Son of a…

"Amund, how many times have I told you not to take daddy's scepter and shrink it?" he was really losing his patience and where on earth was his husband. The battle really couldn't take that long. It was Dr. Doom for Odin's sake. As if on que the man landed on his platform.

"Pappa!" the child yelled out, making the tower wobble and eventually crash down. With the help of a little magic Amund landed safely on the ground and in seconds he was up in his father's arms. Loki ignored the raised eyebrows and instead plucked the tiny scepter out of his sons hands.

"No cookie and no dessert for you." He refused to look at the child. He had to set some ground rules and he would not be outwitted by a pair of big, green, puppy eyes. No matter how good his kid was at them. He heard Tony try to shush the crying child that was now in his arms. Let him deal with it.

A couple of hours later, when Amund was finally asleep, Loki curled up next to Tony on the couch. He loved his son, but that kid had too much energy and was too smart sometimes to handle. he let himself relax as Tony stroked his hair. "Long day then?" the man questioned his half asleep husband.

"How could you possibly tell." Loki grumbled.

"Relax, he will be going to school soon and Steve has already offered to babysit the little rascal next week." Next week was their anniversary and they needed a break desperately. Out of all the avengers Steve was probably the only one who was perfectly qualified to take care of Amund. Bruce had hulked out once and while he could not really hurt the immortal kid he had still felt terrible about it. Amund just kept calling him the funny green guy. Natasha had flat out refused to babysit after the kid learned how to talk, which was about two years ago. She told them that 'she could not deal with a combination of Loki and Tony without killing it'. She was safe to be around when either Loki or Tony was present. When it came to the thunderous brother they had not even considered it. The last time Thor had been in Stark Tower he had blown up the waffle maker. Jarvis still seemed to be confused about that. The only one left then was Clint….which brought Loki to another point.

"Bird brain is not babysitting Amund ever again. I do not like to use my magic to get him down from high places. I have better things to do." All he got was a chuckle from his husband.

**Year 10: **

"I'm sorry to say this, but your son has been causing a lot of trouble lately." Tony hated the woman immediately. No one told him their son was a troublemaker. He was merely curious about things.

"What do you mean exactly?" his husband asked, placing a hand on Tony's leg to keep him from lashing out at the woman.

"He refuses to answer the teachers when they call on him, when the math teacher told him to write down the explanation as to how he got the answer he told him 'he would be too stupid to understand it anyway'." 'That's my boy' Tony thought, grinning smugly. Loki however seemed to have the same idea, and not in the positive way.

"I told you hundreds of times to stop insulting people with him in the room. He clearly is taking after you." The god snapped at him.

"ME? What about your 'I do what I want' attitude? You are just as much to blame for this as I am." The woman from Shields school for 'gifted' children coughed. 'Really she probably has seen it all.' Tony thought as he remembered all the other children that went to the school. Granted Amund was one of the older ones, but more and more avengers and other superheroes had started to pro-create, giving SHIELD new problems entirely. He still thought back in amusement at the time that his son and Brave, Clint and Natasha their daughter, had played tag in New York. They had played it with arrows and Amund had stolen Steve his shield. There had been some 'minor' property damage and a long talk between his husband and son about using magic in public.

"Can we please get back on topic gentlemen?" Right his sons terrible behavior. "We really request you talk to your son about showing respect to his elders. Otherwise your son is a straight A student and seems to get along well socially." Really, the woman was asking him and Loki to tell their son to show respect towards others? He supposed it was just her being able to say to Director Fury that she had at least told them. When he and Loki left the room they found their son playing with a small red headed girl. Brave was two years younger than Amund, but they were as thick as thieves. Clint and Natasha must be around somewhere as well then.

"Good or bad?" Ah there they were.

"Thanks to Tony's irresponsible behavior we need to tell our son to show more respect towards his elders." Loki told Natasha smugly. Of course it was Tony's fault. If things didn't go the right way for Laufeyson you just blame it on the husband.

"My behavior is perfectly fine, do you think you always referring to his uncle as a blundering fool is the right way to teach the kid?"

"That's merely stating a fact. Everyone knows that Amund is already ten times smarter than Thor and can outwit him with his wit tied behind his back." Well he had a point there. It was ridiculous to see how his ten year old son always managed to get Thor in the stupidest situations and walk away without any blame. He couldn't be more proud.

"We better get inside, you guys mind watching Brave?" Clint asked as he ushered Natasha into the room for their parent-teacher conference. "No, not at all." Loki answered before he could object. Ten minutes later they were both glued to the chair.

"You just had to teach him how to glue things together magically." Tony groaned as Loki tried to move his hands enough to cast the enchantments.

"Just shut up, Stark."

**Year 18: **

"We are off to the movies." Amund called as he and Brave left the house. He wasn't sure if either of his parents heard, but it didn't really matter anyway. He did what he wanted to do. With his tall frame, dark mob of hair and bright green eyes he got away with pretty much anything really. He had learned from the best how to lie, to do the puppy dog eyes and if necessary magic. Brave was one of the few people in the world, besides his parents, who was immune to the puppy dog eyes. It was probably the reason he was dating her, well that and the fact she looked hot when she was fighting. Like his dad he had a love for things you should in reality leave alone.

"Where are we meeting Peter and Phil?" he asked his girlfriend as they got into the car. Peter was uncle Steve and Pepper their adopted son and if you didn't know better you would say he was just an ordinary kid who was a little too much on the geeky side. Well, they knew better. Phil had the same parents, but he wasn't adopted. The serum that made his uncle so invincible had apparently become hereditary, because you really did not want to fight with the tall blonde. He had the genetic lottery though when it came to looks. Amund wasn't vain, and very much taken, but even he knew that if he teamed up with Phil they could get any girl, or guy, they wanted. He had the dark bad boy look and the name to go with it and Phil had all the charming gentleman qualities and the looks that had Captain America so famous.

"They are waiting for us at the movies. Apparently Peter is bringing a date. I think she is called Gwen or something. Have you heard anything from uncle Bruce lately, or Thor?"

"Yeah, Thor is back in Asgard momentarily, visiting the grandparents. I still don't see why my dads hate them so much. I think they are pretty awesome. Uncle Bruce is back in India for some sort of retreat. Tony thinks he has a girlfriend hidden away there."

"Makes sense, if I was him I wouldn't introduce her to his friends either." She pulled out a hairband to knot back her curly red hair.

"Come on, you can't have a more awesome family than we do!"

"Yes, we also have the most insane family. Any normal person would probably run away screaming if they met all of us at once." She had a point there. Two trained assasins, iron man, an ex-villainous god, the god of thunder, Captain America and a couple of very powerful kids: welcome to the most dangerous family you will ever meet. He parked the car right in front of the cinema, spotting his friends not too far away. He put on his sunglasses and swaggered up to them. No one would ever mistake him for anything less than a Stark-Laufeyson.

**AN: I might do one with the grandkids if you guys liked this, but it really was just to let off some steam and get the idea out of my head. **


End file.
